


Wyvern Scales and Kinshi Feathers

by beelzebumon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Halflings, M/M, Multi, leokumi is the end game, takumi is beat up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebumon/pseuds/beelzebumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi disregards his retainers warnings of going out alone -- he's never gotten in trouble before!</p><p>However, with his wings (and possibly spine) broken and in the captivity of a royal wyvern and a centaur of Nohr...he starts to rethink his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyvern Scales and Kinshi Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everyone is half animal? Oh yeah!  
> Because of mounts/personalities -- Camilla and Leon are half Wyverns (tails, claws, horns, back wings and dragon like legs)  
> Elise and Xander are four legged centaurs  
> Hinoka, Ryouma and Sakura are all two legged Pegasus-Fawns (wings on their backs but horse like bottom half)  
> Takumi and Mikoto are Kinshi Harpies  
> I don't know why this AU happened.  
> Also enjoy my Leokumi-Elikumi-Camikumi pandering until we reach the Leokumi finish line.

Takumi stretched his arms, flexing his deft fingers and cracking his knuckles. 

"Alright..."  
It's time. 

Everyday, just before the sun has started to move from the middle of the sky, Takumi takes off for his afternoon flight -- after he preens his tail feathers and before he has to attend air battle training with Hinoka. He isn't sure why he does it, or how he started, but it's the only constant in his life as of late; so he takes solace in it nonetheless. 

Hinata and Oboro would always run after him, always shout at him to come back...but they knew as well as he did that Kinshi were faster than Pegasus'. They'd never keep up with him. So, with reluctance, the two would allow him to soar off alone. 

On rare occasions, his mother's two retainers would join him. They were both Kinshi as well, and they were familiar with Takimi. However today was not one of those days. 

"Do you really have to leave, Lord Takumi?" Oboro commented, placing a hand on his shoulder. He buffeted her with his wings, being quite startled by the sudden touch, and then quickly nodded. 

"Oh! Sorry. But...You know I do, Oboro. I understand you're worries but you seem to forget that I'm the best archer in this kingdom. I'll be safe for the hour I'm gone." He replied before leaving her touch and flapping his tawny wings a few times to test. "Be good." 

With that, Takumi lifted off, smiling as he felt the wind grace his hair and feathers. He extended his arms, enjoying the freeness he felt when flying away from the castle. A literal birdcage to him. 

As he flew, he reached up a bit further to grace the clouds with his wing tips. Exhaling, Takumi started to glide now. He was looking for a certain lake he had found recently. It was new, and not on any maps of Hosido's territory that he could find in the library. It was Takumi's spot. 

It didn't take more than twenty minutes to arrive above the lake, with the shining surface greeting the kinshi from below. Takumi hummed in delight, reaching for the small satchel on his back to make sure his book was still in there. He planned to do some reading today. 

With mind elsewhere, he began to come down from his cloud cover. Circling down for a soft decent, A bright flash caught his attention. Then, Takumi felt a rather unwelcome _stabbing_ in his wing. Then the other. Pain shocked him to the core and his wings shifted as a jerk reaction -- and so Takumi plummeted. And he fell face first into the dirt with a nasty crack. 

"Oh my god! Camilla!" A shrill voice said, far off as Takumi tried to lift his body from the ground. He could barely lift his head. His back felt wet and sticky, his wings stung and burned. Something smelled like blood and burnt fabric as Takumi tried to process what just happened. He was flying. Then he...something. That's not important. He crashed. He's never crashed before. Was he hit? Did something ram into him and throw his balance off? 

"H-Hey! Sir!" The voice he heard yelling at someone else rang into his ears. He tried to tilt his head up, and managed to meet a hoof on the way. Oh good, a Hoshidan found him. He grunted quietly as he went further up and became quite confused. She had four legs. She didn't have wings. Oh gods. 

The centaur looked quite relieved to meet his eyes, twin pigtails bouncing as she did a small victory dance. "Oh thank goodness! I'm so so SO sorry, sir. My sister, Camilla over there...thought you were...um...a bird. And she was using her magic out here for target practice...and...um...she sorta shot you? Multiple times?" She said. Takumi looked at her aghast, so she started to talk again. "But don't worry! I'm a healer!!" She squealed before grabbing his hand and lifting him up with one nightly pull. 

"I'm Princess Elise, by the way." She said, throwing him onto her cream backside as if he weighed nothing. "What's your name?" 

Takumi was nearly paralyzed from the shear fear of his current situation. He was in the presence of the two princesses of Nohr. His enemy kingdom. They just captured him and gravely wounded him. "T-Takumi. P..." He began, then hesitated. He shouldn't say Prince of Hosido in this situation. Should he?

As she trotted with Takumi on her back, a different and quite deeper and effeminate voice sounded. "Elise, darling. Where did you find this." 

Camilla. Each time he heard that name, it held an eerie amount of nostalgia. Wasn't that.... That was the princess, similar in age to Hinoka. Oh no. 

The centaur huffed, crossing her arms. "His name is Takumi, Camilla. And! I'll have you know, you shot this poor guy out of the sky!" 

She laughed. It was...either comforting or terrifying.

Takumi twitched as he scrambled to look up again with some dignity. He was pretty much hung across this girl's back and looked like a limp noodle. "J-Just let me go and I'll be on my way, no one would know the better..." He gritted through clenched teeth. He wanted out of this situation. He wanted to be back in the castle. He hoped to God that Camilla didn't recognize his name. Chills went down his feathered back. 

Making eye contact with a dark violet wyvern who may happen to know who you are was harder than Takumi thought it would be.

Camilla moved her free hand towards Takumi's face, one of her fingers curling out to stroke his cheek. "Oh, _Prince Takumi_...didn't you know that we dragons like to play with our food before we eat it?" She cooed, time filled with secret menace. 

"Elise, Dear, please bring our little pet back to the Castle after you patch him up. I have something important to speak to father about." With that, and a toss of her long lilac hair, Camilla took off and Takumi felt bile grow in his throat. 

The centaur waved goodbye to her sister before yanking Takumi's leg and by doing so, getting him back onto solid ground with a loud thwump. "Oh! Goodie! You hear that Taku? I'm taking you home! You'll get to meet Leo and Xander and Dad!! Ooh I'll even get to braid your hair and we could have tea time too! This'll be so much fun," Elise said, doing another strange trot-in-place as a show of her excitement. She reached for a staff that was leaning on the tree near by and began to wave it around him, and he let out a cry of pain. 

Takumi felt better shortly after the quick healing, and he could stand on his two legs again, but with a quick attempt to fly away showing that his wings were surely out of commission -- he begrudgingly sat on Elise's back and prayed that today wouldn't be his last day on the outside world.


End file.
